List of Blue's Clues Episodes (Goanimate/Vyond Edition)
This is a list page for episodes from Blue's Clues. (Goanimate/Vyond Edtiton) version 2013-persent were aired during nine season's number rerun was made the uploaders by Kipper from Kipper's Clues in near future. Cast *Kimberly as Blue, Candance, Julia and Mona *Kyla/Emma as Magenta *Young Guy/Brian as Kipper *Brian/Paul as Tiger *Joey as Justin, Noah and Freddy *Various Voices as Jack *Eric/Paul as Trent and Jared Johnson *Kendra/Ashley as Maria *Belle/Callie as Green Puppy *Kendra as Ashley the Witch and Green *Young Guy/Justin as Sprinkles *Diesel/Joey as Joe *Zack/Paul as Steve *Steven as Josh *Kate/Princess as Zara and Tallulah the Chick *Allison/Justin as Periwinkle *Eric/James as Mickey Mouse and Alex *Justin as Harry Rollis, Drew, Cyril the Squirrel and Pawprint *Ivy as Sailor Moon, Mariattte, Lilo, Spot and Purple *Princess/Justin as Red *Allison as Orange *Dallas as Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Eric as Eric *Julie as Erika, Maisy Mouse, Yellow, Pinky Dinky Doo and Minnie Mouse *David as David, Coe100able, Zack and Kevin *Eric/Tom as Tigger and Eddie the Elephant *Kate as Vanessa, Nani and Megumin *Paul as Danny and Charlie the Crocodile *Kidaroo/Joey as Barney *Simon as Ferb and Mutt *Young Guy as Phinaes *Kidaroo/Dave as Goofy *Brian as Donald Duck and Pleakley *And lots more! Episode List: Season 1 Episodes: #Blue Prints July 16, 2013 #Snack Time September 8, 2013 #What Time is it For Blue? September 15, 2013 #Justin's Birthday September 22, 2013 #Blue's Story Time September 29, 2013 #What Does Blue Need? October 6, 2013 #Blue's Favorite Song October 13, 2013 #Adventures in Art October 20, 2013 #Blue Goes to the Beach October 27, 2013 #Pretend Time November 3, 2013 #A Snowy Day November 10, 2013 #The Trying Game November 17, 2013 #Blue Wants to Play a Game! November 24, 2013 #The Grow Show! December 1, 2013 #Blue Wants to Play a Song Game! December 8, 2013 Season 2 Episodes: #What Does Blue and Magenta Want to Make? December 15, 2013 #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? December 22, 2013 #Goofy's Favorite Nursery Rhyme December 29, 2013 #What is Blue Afraid Of? January 5, 2014 #Magenta Comes Over January 12, 2014 #Blue's News! January 19, 2014 #Kipper Gets the Hiccups and Tiger has a Cold September 7, 2014 #What Does Blue Want to Build? September 14, 2014 #Blue's Senses September 21, 2014 #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? September 28, 2014 #What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things? October 5, 2014 #What Was Blue's Dream About? October 12, 2014 #Blue's ABC's October 19, 2014 #Math! October 26, 2014 #Blue's Birthday March 15, 2015 #What Does Blue Want to Do With Her Picture? March 22, 2015 #What Does Blue Want To Do Play Share With? March 29, 2015 #Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! April 5, 2015 #The Lost Episode! April 12, 2015 #Blue's Sad Day April 19, 2015 #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? April 26, 2015 #What Did Blue See? May 3, 2015 #Nurture! May 10, 2015 #Blue is Frustrated May 17, 2015 #What Play Does Blue Want To Learn May 24, 2015 #What Does Blue Want to Do Caring! May 31, 2015 #Blue Want To Play The Learn? June 7, 2015 #Blue's Big Fun and Games June 14, 2015 Season 3 Episodes: #What Storybook Does Blue Want to Read? June 21, 2015 #What Does Blue and Magenta Want To Do On a Rainy Day? June 28, 2015 #What Is Blue and Magenta Trying To Do? July 5, 2015 #Mechanics! July 12, 2015 #Blue's Big Treasure July 19, 2015 #Goodnight Blue July 26, 2015 #Pre-reading February 1, 2016 #A Playdate With Blue February 8, 2016 #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt March 15, 2016 #Art Appreciation April 26, 2016 #Weight and Balance May 10, 2016 #What's That Sound? May 17, 2016 #Animal Behavior! June 21, 2016 #Blue's Big Pajama Party October 11, 2016 #Draw Along with Blue October 18, 2016 #Hide and Seek October 25, 2016 #Thankful November 15, 2016 #Blue's Big Holiday November 29, 2016 #Pool Party April 3, 2017 #Anatomy April 10, 2017 #Signs April 24, 2017 #Nature July 3, 2017 #Geography July 10, 2017 #Occupations July 17, 2017 #Blue's Big Mystery August 25, 2017 #Jimny Cricket Misses His Friend September 2, 2017 #What's So Funny? September 9, 2017 #Blue's Big Costume Party September 16, 2017 #Inventions September 23, 2017 #Blue's Play September 30, 2017 #Prehistoric Blue November 6, 2017 #Opposites November 13, 2017 #Words December 4, 2017 #Dinosaurs In Our House February 12, 2018 #Winnie the Pooh Gets Glasses Fevruary 19, 2018 #Blue's Collection February 26, 2018 #Café Blue March 5, 2018 #Shy March 12, 2018 #Environments March 19, 2018 #Stormy Weather March 26, 2018 #Building With Blue April 2, 2018 #Senses of Anatomy April 9, 2018 #Telling Time with Blue April 16, 2018 #Stop Look and Listen! April 23, 2018 #All Kinds of Signs April 30, 2018 #The Great Outdoors May 7, 2018 #Playtime with Perwinkle May 14, 2018 #Blue's Big Feast May 21, 2018 Season 4 Episodes: #Imagine Nation June 2, 2018 #Adventure June 9, 2018 #The Anything Box June 16, 2018 #Superfriends June 23, 2018 #Blue's Silent Day! July 30, 2018 #Blue's Big Spooky Halloween August 1, 2018 #What's New, Blue? (1) August 8, 2018 #Blue's New Place (2) August 15, 2018 #Phineas and Ferb Day (3) August 22, 2018 #The New Baby Pet's Here! (4) August 29, 2018 #Making Changes (5) September 5, 2018 #Bugs! September 12, 2018 #¡Un Día Con PInocchio! November 19, 2018 #What's Inside? November 26, 2018 #Blocks December 3, 2018 #Spelling Time! December 17, 2018 #Transportation Day January 7, 2019 #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza Feburary 18, 2019 #Puppets February 25, 2019 #Rhyme Time March 4, 2019 #Let's Plant! March 25, 2019 #Blue's Book Nook April 1, 2019 #Let's Boogie! April 8, 2019 #Blue's Favorite Letter April 15, 2019 #Dalivey Day! April 15, 2019 #Blue's School April 16, 2019 #Something to Do, Blue? April 22, 2019 #The Biggest Party in the Neighborhood April 24, 2019 #Animals at the Zoo! April 25, 2019 #Blue's Easter Egg Hunt April 26, 2019 #Blue Goes to Space! April 28, 2019 Season 5 Episodes: #Maisy Mouse's First Day April 29, 2019 #Maisy Mosue Gets a Clue April 29, 2019 #Showing Maisy Mouse the Neighborhood April 29, 2019 #Steve Goes to College April 29, 2019 #Can You Help? April 30, 2019 #Colors Everywhere! May 6, 2019 #The Snack Chart May 13, 2019 #The Big Book About Us May 20, 2019 #Playing Store May 27, 2019 #Patience June 3, 2019 #Joe's Scrapbook July 8, 2019 #Joe's Surprise Party August 5, 2019 #I'm So Happy! September 2, 2019 #The Boat Float September 9, 2019 #Bedtime Business September 16, 2019 #Shape Searchers September 23, 2019 #Blue Goes to The Doctor September 30, 2019 #Contraptions! October 7, 2019 #A Brand New Game October 21, 2019 #Our Appreciation Ceremony! (Special) October 28, 2019 #A Surprise Guest January 6, 2020 #Dress-Up Day January 13, 2020 #Blue's Big Band February 3, 2020 #Up, Down, All Around! March 3, 2020 #Use Your Noggin March 10, 2020 #The Story Wall April 28, 2020 #The Alphabet Train May 5, 2020 #Numbers Everywhere! May 12, 2020 #Blue's Predictions May 19, 2020 #Our Neighborhood Festival June 23, 2020 #Blue Takes You to School August 11, 2020 #Meet Polka Dots! September 10, 2020 #The Scavenger Hunt September 11, 2020 #Let's Write! September 12, 2020 #Magenta's Messages September 13, 2020 #Body Language September 14, 2020 #Blue's Big Car Trip September 15, 2020 #Look Carefully... September 16, 2020 #I Did That! September 17, 2020 #Rain Rain Go Away! September 18, 2020 #Animals in Our House? September 19, 2020 #Blackout Business! Septmber 20, 2020 #Arggh You Ready? September 22, 2003 #Look and Find September 23, 2020 #Morning Music September 24, 2003 #Listen Carefully... September 25, 2020 #A Few Years Later... September 26, 2020 #Blue's First Holiday September 27, 2020 #Party Monsters September 28, 2020 #Blue September 29, 2020 #Summer Love September 30, 2020 #T'was the Clues Before Christmas! December 12, 2020 Season 6 Episodes: #Love Day February 9, 2021 #Blue's Wishes February 16, 2021 #Red and Purple's Clues February 23, 2021 #Skidoo Adventure March 15, 2021 #Playdates March 22, 2021 #The Fairy Tale Ball April 5, 2021 #Soccer Practice April 26, 2021 #Bluestock May 10, 2021 #Blue's Big Park May 17, 2021 #Candace Goes to the Zoo May 24, 2021 #Blue's Big Day May 31, 2021 #A Visit from a Friend (1) Junr 7, 2021 #Kevin's Discovery (2) June 7, 2021 #Goodbye, Steve (3) June 7, 2021 #Blue's Biggest Surprise June 14, 2021 #Periwinkle's Magical Birthday! June 21, 2021 #Classic Clues June 28, 2021 #Special Learning July 5, 2021 #Blue's Best July 12, 2021 #Chores, Chores, Chores July 19, 2021 #Blue's Jobs July 26, 2021 #Learning Practice July 27, 2021 #All About Blue? July 28, 2021 #Space Dancing! July 29, 2021 #100th Episode Celebration July 30, 2021 Season 7 Episodes: #Blue's Easter Adventure #Blue's Transportation Day #Dance Day #The Bake Sale #Blue Goes to The Dentis #Blue's Big Circus #Heathy Fruit Picnic #The Super Silly Party #Blue's Halloween Party #Blue's Music Game Day #Blue's Cool Idea #Blue's Rainy Day Music #Where Is Magenta #Blue Makes Breakfest #Home Sweet Home #Blue's Garden #Things That Fly #Something to Say #Blue's Windy Day #Blue's Bedtime #Blue Puts on a Play #A Picnic with Blue #Blue's Art Day #Blue's Big Week #Blue Skidoo's To The Beach #Blue Looks for Books #Count and Save with Blue #Blue's Frustrating Day Season 8 Episodes: #Blue's Slumber Party #Adventures In Drawing #Blue's Favorite Game #Blue's Summer Pool Party #Periwinkle's Clubhouse #Blue's Outdoor Activity #Periwinkle's Big Magic Show #Plum Moves In #Green Puppy's Birthday Party #Magenta's Sleepover #Blue's Magical Christmas #Outside With Blue #Blue And The Color Detectives #Blue Skidoos To The Farm #Blue's Photo Album #Blue's Dinner Party #Blue's Valentines Day #It's Spring Time #Lights On Lights Off #Blue's Felt Friends #Weather Games With Blue #Blue's Snack Party #What's Next? #Blue's Buttons #Winter With Blue #The Shape Detectives #Blue's Musical Day #Crayon World #Hide And Seek With Blue #Blue's Lost Lunchbox #Magenta's Visit #What to, Do Blue? #Blue's Best Rainy Day #Blue's Big Surprise #Blue's Music Box Hunt #Steve Returns From College #A Special Visitor! #Notebook Day! #Blue Goes to Africa! #Meeting New Friends #Blue's Holiday Party #Welcome Pinky Dinky Doo! #A Present For Pinky #Kipper, Tiger and Maisy Mouse's Jobs Blue's Clues and You! Episodes Season 1 Episodes: #Meet Pinky Dinky Doo! #Playdate with Magenta #Big News with Blue #ABC's with Blue #123's with Blue #Sad Day with Blue #Laugh with Blue #Song Time with Blue #Getting Glasses with Magenta #Growing with Blue #Happy Birthday, Blue! #Experiments with Blue Special Movie Episodes #Steve's Big Birthday Movie June 3, 2017 #Meet Blue's Baby Brother October 22, 2017 #Blue's Big Musical Movie January 5, 2018 #Blue's Clues and Tigger's Clues Crossover September 21, 2018 #The Legend of the Blue Puppy October 10, 2018 #Blue's Big Musical 2 #Blue's Great Adventures Category:Navigation Templates Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Remakes Category:Lists